


Hidden notes

by TheFabulousGoose



Series: Virgil Sanders Wing AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Study, Just my notes for the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFabulousGoose/pseuds/TheFabulousGoose
Summary: My notes on everything in this universe.Chapter 1 - VirgilChapter 2 - RomanChapter 3 - LoganChapter 4 - Patton
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Virgil Sanders Wing AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047019
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Hidden notes

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is just the dumping ground for all my notes so I have everything together for the one-shots I plan on making. For now I have only completed Virgil and Roman notes.  
> Chapter 1 - Virgil  
> (Anything in brackets are my thoughts and personal notes I need to remember. Either read them or don't, they're not to important)  
> Also, reading this isn't neccesary to understand Hidden, but I recommend you do. And if you haven't read Hidden this won't make any sense.

Virgil  
\------  
• Has wings (Duh).  
• Wings are black, with purple dusted tips and silvery star like spots. (Big as his bedroom)

• Male.

• Full name – Virgil Sanders

• 17.

• Shorter than everyone else. (This is because if he were big and tall, he wouldn’t be able to fly well)

• Lives in Florida.

• Lives with Patton, Logan and Roman.  
• Logan is his bestie.  
• Youngest out of those four. 

• Has some major anxiety and gets panic attacks?

• Gay boi.

• Orphan (Parents died when he was 15.)  
• Mother killed by father. (Smashed things across her head and hit her until she died of blood loss and blunt trauma)  
• Father killed by Virgil. (Flung into wall, skull cracked open)

• Fleeing the government since 15.

• Father thought he was dangerous and a freak. He wanted nothing more than to have a normal son and give Virgil over to the government, so he didn’t have to deal with the boy anymore. Abused Virgil. Anger issues.  
• Mother loved him no matter what, even if he had wings. Would always defend Virgil against his father.  
• Met Logan first, when he was 15. Then met Patton and Roman who Logan introduced him to.

• Wears hoodies to cover his wings. These overheat him but he always must wear them even if they are uncomfortable. Would love to be able to wear normal clothes, even fantasizing over it.

• Loves Patton’s cookies.  
• Loves Roman’s hugs and movie nights.

• Would rather his friends be sad and angry then disappointed in him.

• When Virgil was younger, he would sleep standing, or perched like a bird. His father used to pile clothes on him to make him unable to stand under their weight, so he was somewhat normal. Virgil used to fall over when he slept like this, ending up with bruises and cuts. He has grown out of this.

• Virgil makes bird noises, that he’s grown out of. (or has he 😉)

• Virgil molts. His damaged or old feathers will fall out at random times. (He thinks its random, but I say it’s about every 4 months). He sometimes burns the feathers to get rid of them, but this method takes a while, and the feathers mostly melt making black and purple goop. Small feathers can be chucked outside, as they pass for eagle or crow feathers that have just fallen when the birds are flying. Bigger feathers, and feathers with noticeable purple, are stored in a trash bag at the back of the closet. (Keep this in mind by the way for future one-shots)

• Nesting. Virgil nests every 2 months (Non-sexual you heathens. I know what you ABO fans are thinking) and honestly all he wants are cuddles (See? Non-sexual, now go sit in the naughty corner). He steals washing to use as nesting materials and cuddles up under it all or cuddles with it when he can lock his door. It gets painful for the last few hours. Virgil gets pain through all his limbs and ridiculous migraines because of pain shooting up his spine. His wings get sensitive, so even the lightest touch to them sends fire through them. (Honestly, someone needs to hug this boi). He always lays in the bathtub for a few hours after.

• Virgil fears the government because his father always said he would be used as a lab rat and regarded as a freak.

• Virgil collects shiny things. Things like necklaces, rings and bracelets all end up in a jewelry box. (I’ll talk about the jewelry box in the next point because it has some notes to that I need to remember). It’s not just jewelry though, it’s anything shiny. (I’ll list off everything he has as well after I talk about the jewelry box). He calls them his “hoard”. He is fiercely protective of his hoard.  
• Virgil’s jewelry box was a gift from Roman. It’s made of resin dipped timber and engraved with dragons, and epic tales. The dragons have sapphire eyes, and any fire is filled with rubies. It has sections inside for different items. It is stored under Virgil’s bed.  
• The exact collection of his shiny hoard is…  
• Rings – 3 diamond, 1 silver with name engraved, 2 gold, 1 emerald and silver.  
• Necklace – 1 gold chain with a sapphire butterfly, 1 silver chain with jasper stone, 1 silver chain with compass pendant, 1 blue topaz encrusted choker.  
• Bracelets – 1 set of gold bangles, 1 set of silver bangles, 1 amethyst band, 1 silver chain with a rose quartz with the word “hope” engraved.  
• Earrings – 3 pairs of silver sleepers, 1 pair of gold sleepers, 1 pair of plain silver studs, 1 set of silver studs with roses engraved, 3 sets of silver studs with hearts, 1 set of gold studs with swifts (The bird), 1 set of dangling roses cut from amethyst.  
• 1 mother of pearl faced watch.  
• 2 compasses.  
• 4 sets of keys, 1 is fancy with loopy engravings and words in a different language Virgil can’t read.  
• 10+ gold and silver bells.  
• 10+ coins.  
• 1 mini disco ball.

• Virgil also collects blankets, especially if they are fluffy. He has a big white one with a silver and purple mandala on it. He loves faux fur throw rugs as well. (I like to think one of the boys had one in the loungeroom to decorate, and it was immediately snatched away to Virgil’s room).

• He also collects books. These are story books with epic tales of romance and adventure. Virgil wishes he could be free in some of these fictional worlds (Relatable much).

• His books are all held in a large bookshelf that is on top of a small set of draws.  
• In said draws under the bookshelf are other, smaller hoards. These smaller hoards are pressed plants, mint tea leaves and candles.

• Logan thinks Virgil’s hoarding is impractical. Virgil took this as Logan thinking he was weird, so that was another reason not to tell anyone about his wings. (My boys please, he’s fragile!)

• Virgil can be defensive, as shown by him getting angry when Patton was asking him if he was ok. He tends to lash out in these circumstances as a defense mechanism. He will also shut down emotionally afterwards.  
• Virgil has issues with letting small situations get out of hand. He also has horrible self-esteem and would rather blame himself then address the situation, even if he is not at fault.  
• He pushes people away because he has both trust issues and believes he hurts everyone around him.

• Virgil doesn’t own a car, but drives Roman’s Hilux (A Toyota Silver Hilux to be specific)

• My boi just wants to fly. However, he doesn’t let himself because he will get addicted to the feeling and that means he will always want his wings out and feeling the wind, which can’t happen.  
• He’s only flew a couple of times. When he was 5, he used to hover above the ground with his mother holding him just to try. When he killed his father, he flew away on instinct. He has only flapped his wings a couple of times as well, mostly to get dead or loose feathers out. (Can feathers be dead, Idk but I’m rolling with it).

• Virgil doesn’t know if he squawks but isn’t willing to test it.

• When Virgil is startled, he puffs up his wings. When he is happy, he flaps and snuggles into people around him. When he is sad, he hides under his wings. (As a child, but now that the boys know it may happen if he lets his nature shine through).

• He was very non-verbal as a child, expressing his emotions through his wings and body language. As he grew, he was still very quiet, only speaking when he was spoken or having a conversation with his housemates. 

• Virgil likes driving because it feels freeing. (Kind of like a substitute for flying).

• He really wants to be in control of his life, he needs that control to make choices as so many have been taken away from him. Although to much can become overwhelming to him.  
• He feels as if his wings are in control of his life, instead of him.

• He is terrified of hurting his friends, or even killing him like he did his father. (He doesn’t regret killing his father though)  
• He is also terrified of the police because he knows they could take him into the government. (I don’t want to see any political comments because this is a work of fiction and Officer Diggs is my fictional character)  
• He is also, also terrified of his friends rejecting him.

• Wild animals have no problem with him because he pretty much smells like a bird to them. So, if it’s bear season, he is in no danger. (He doesn’t smell like a bird to other humans though).

• He stutters when he is nervous.

• Purple tips, I repeat, my boi has purple dyed tips! (Dark brown roots)

• Roman calls him Sweetheart, Virge or Violet. (I just thought of Violet and am absolutely in love with it as a nickname for Virgil)  
• Patton calls him Honey or V. (He calls him Sweetheart a couple of times but I’m going to leave that to Roman)  
• Logan calls him Virgil because it’s Logan. However, he will occasionally call him V.  
• All of them do call him Virgil though, those are just nicknames.

• He believes the government will dissect him.

• It’s not mentioned in the story, but Virgil has fangs and talons on his hand that can be extended from his fingernails. (Both are very sharp and pointy like an eagle)

• Wings are sensitive even when Virgil isn’t nesting. They will hurt a lot if they get damaged.

• My boi has amethyst/purple eyes! (This isn’t natural I know, but neither are wings and I’m a sucker for purple eyes)

• HE JUST WANTS SOMEONE TO LOVE HIM. ROMAN COME GET YOUR BOO.

• He is extremely touch-starved.

• Skinny boi. (Because no-one knows it but he actually needs more food then an average human to function properly).

• Roman is his boyfriend in the end.

• The bottom in Roman and his relationship. (But I will be writing NOTHING sexual and if I see any comments asking for it I will ask you to leave because I don’t need you here)


End file.
